


A Christmas Special with Bucky Barnes

by buckysmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: You spend the early hours of Christmas morning with Bucky, fluff ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Christmas Special with Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this super late here, my bad. Follow my Tumblr for more up to date work :) @buckysmischief

_It was Christmas morning, at an ungodly hour, and things were a little too quiet for life at the tower._

_Steve and Sam were on their morning run, while Natasha never came home - probably having too much fun._

_Unfortunately the Starks’ wouldn’t be home for the day. So you called up Peter, he wasn’t even on the way._

_Thankfully, though, you saved the best for last. And if he wasn’t up for the day, you’d for sure kick his ass._

“Bucky, please be awake!” you pleaded, knocking at his door. “Everyone decided we weren’t doing Christmas together apparently and if you bail too I’m gonna-”

“Do what, doll? Leave me on Christmas?” He teased, opening his door to let you inside.

You and Bucky may have just started dating, but you’ve been friends with him long enough to know that Christmas was secretly his favorite holiday. Sure he always looked like he’d rather be back in WWII instead of taking pictures for the annual Avengers Christmas Card, but each year you noticed he would frame the card and put it on his bedside table. He also loved shopping for everyone, and was surprisingly the best gift giver.

But if you weren’t convinced before, you were when you opened the box he shoved into your hands the moment you were in his suite.

“You got us matching Christmas sweaters? That’s fucking adorable, Buck. I love it!”

“ _Ugly_ Christmas sweaters,” he corrected, “but that’s not the only thing, check the pocket.”

The sweater was green and had a reindeer face taking up almost the entire front and a tail sewed into the back. At first glance you didn’t even realize it had pockets, but after feeling around for a second you realized there was an opening big enough for your hands one the side of the reindeer’s head.

Once you reached your hand in you felt something cold at the top of the pocket, hanging by a literal thread. You knew exactly what it felt like, but there’s no way it’s actually a…

“It’s a key to my suite. You don’t have to give me one to yours or even use it.” he quickly assured you, “You always ask for one of my hoodies before I leave for a mission, so now if I’m gone too long, or even a day, you can just come over and take your pick. Or just hang out, whatever you want.”

“That’s so fucking cute and thoughtful. Thank you, Bucky.” You hugged him tight, both of you staying that way until you remembered his gift. “Mine isn’t as cute but I know it’s something you’ve been wanting for awhile so… here.”

He took the envelope from your hand and eyed you suspiciously, knowing that your gifts are never as they seem. “Is it anthrax?”

“No, I couldn’t find any on short notice. But I still hope you like it!”

Inside was the contact information of an amazing tattoo artist you knew and a generous gift card (courtesy of Tony). Ever since Bucky went with Sam to his tattoo appointment earlier this year he’s been talking about getting one but never quite knew what he wanted, he still didn’t. You figured that maybe he could talk to the guy and hopefully figure out what he wanted.

“This is perfect, baby, thank you.” He smiled and kissed you on the forehead. “Will you come with me?”

“I’m glad you asked because that’s not something I wanted to miss!” You laughed and went to lay in his bed, “Can we nap until everyone comes back? The sun’s hardly even up.”

“When did you ever need an excuse for a nap?”

“If I wasn’t so suddenly tired I’d fight you, but I’m also feeling the christmas spirit so I’ll let it slide…”

He put on a movie for background noise, but just as you were falling asleep Sam’s voice boomed through the speakers in Bucky’s room that they were home and the others were on their way.

The rest of the day consisted of exchanging gifts with everyone, making brunch with the girls, watching A Christmas Story in the theatre room, and definitely not taking the nap you wanted to earlier, and Tony, Pepper and Morgan came back early - at Morgans ~~request~~ demand. And to top it all off, just as everyone was settling down for the night it started to snow.

You really couldn’t have asked to spend Christmas with a better group of people.


End file.
